Vishnu Tiberian
'First Name' Vishnu 'Last Name' Tiberian 'IMVU Name' Fuskis 'Nicknames' None at the time of writing 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5"7 'Weight' 140 Race/Physiology Human 'Behaviour/Personality' Vishnu has a very self-centered behavior pattern which sprouts from his god-complex. This making him very snappy towards others and unlikely to be helpful if he does not see a benefit towards himself. Both of these traits sprouted from his childhood in which he'd grown up rich for the most part, getting mostly anything he wanted without having to do any work for it. Until recently that is. Apperance Vishnu always had this sort of unkept look about him, his hair was long and messy, locks of it curling up out of place a lot of the time, his parent's when he was young had always gotten onto him about it even at a young age his mother often reaching down to smooth the hairs back down into place. As for clothes coming from a rich family they'd always wanted him to wear nice clothing, collared button up shirts, khaki pants and dress shoes. They always wanted him to wear a tie but he never did. He had this strange hatred for ties, he always felt like they were choking him. 'Relationship' None at the time of writing 'Occupation/Rank' Special Task 'OPERATIVE' Third Fighting Style Kick-Boxing 'Weapon of Choice' Brass knuckles Plasma Pistol Inventory Scales: 1500 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 1500 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. Abilities(2) Enhanced Assassination Night Vision Means of Transportation Walking and Subway. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Vishnu was raised in one of the worst ways possible. Rich and Spoiled. When he was young his parents never once gave him a proper beating, a proper scolding, or any kind of punishment for that matter, and if anyone did try and punish him a lot of the time they ended up either missing, or out of a job and unable to find a new one, nobody messed with his parents, or with him. He went to private education for most of his life and he'd been taught how to box by his own father before he died. Or more so, was murdered. Once his father died the entirety of their cash flow stopped and soon they were kicked out of their home, he was kicked out of his school, and for the most part his friends wouldn't talk to him cause of his new found poorness. He was forced to go to a school that was sub par now in the bad part of town now where he'd be ganged up on repeatedly, the way he dressed made him stand out from the crowd and made him a target for bullying now. He'd soon turn his eyes to a job that would pay well if he could get in "Special Task 'Operative' " 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Kideme talk Category:Directory Category:Information